Parent Conference
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Parent Conference time has a teen aged Tony asking Jethro for a favor.  This is part of my Fate scenario.
1. Appointment Time

Appointment Time

Gibbs got home from NCIS at five, and noted Tony and Dylan in the backyard enthusiastically practicing some intricate soccer moves. He grinned at the two through the window as he hung up his coat and grabbed the stack of mail delivered earlier in the day, then made his way into the kitchen. Rarely did Tony miss an opportunity to get outside and play, or to participate in some type of physical game or sport.

He started a pot of coffee to brew in the overworked coffee pot and looked around him. Tony had evidently followed instructions and put the chicken in the oven to cook. Gibbs could smell it roasting. After a cursory examination he set down the mail and gathered the other supper items. His son had completed the prep work Gibbs had assigned him as an after school duty, so he didn't need to peel the potatoes or chop vegetables for the salad himself. Pleased, he leaned against the counter, enjoying the silence and the fact that Tony appeared to be maturing. He had not had to remind him about supper preparations for nearly a week.

The boys burst in as he mashed the potatoes, and he exchanged greetings with Dylan, Tony's best friend in D.C. The two had been fast buddies since their toddler days, and lived a few houses away from each other. Now, as high school juniors, that bond had strengthened and forged over the years. Dylan excused himself for his own home and dinner, and Tony washed up and joined his father for their meal.

"Daddy," Tony announced, flinging himself into his chair with a sheaf of papers in his hand. "You have to check out this letter from my homeroom teacher about my conference and make sure that you can make the assigned date and time."

Gibbs took the papers and pulled his reading glasses out of his pocket. Tony's high school scheduled regular parent conferences twice a year, once in the fall, and again in the spring.

Until Tony entered high school, Tony's abuela had always attended meetings at the school during the actual school day, while Gibbs had gone to the evening ones. Maria, Tony's abuela, had returned to Mexico to live permanently when her baby began high school, however. Gibbs sighed. He would simply reschedule work if it created a conflict. More crucial to his own well being was staying on top of Tony's academics and school behaviour.

He scanned the teacher's letter. "Six o'clock on the twelfth- that's next Tuesday, right?" He turned to consult Tony, who nodded in agreement. "Ok, then that will suit me fine. Go mark it on the calendar."

Tony jumped up and made his way to the niche beside the refrigerator where the calendar always hung. "Got it, Dad, and I made the letters really big so you wouldn't have to squint to read."

Smirking, he came back brandishing a pen and held it out to Jethro.

Gibbs scowled, "Why are you handing me that thing?"

"You have to sign the paper, say that the time is convenient and that you will be there." Tony smiled one of his megawatt smiles at his parent.

"Oh," Gibbs peered back at the paper and found the line he needed. He signed quickly, then handed the papers back to his son, shaking his head and pointing at them. "Go put these forms in your bookbag right now, before you lose them."

He watched as the teen left the kitchen.

Tony finally had some height on him after years of sporting a small frame. Now he actually stood an inch taller than his father's six feet. He had also filled out with defined muscles. His eyes, green and expressive, were framed with long eyelashes, while his hair, usually brown, would be laced with blond highlights after only a couple of days of any stay in Mexico.

Jethro shook his head proudly. Tony was, without question, one good looking boy.

When Tony returned he sat silently several seconds before he resumed eating. Finally, he spoke. "Dad, if you get a good report on me at the parent -teacher conference, will you let me go somewhere?"

Swallowing a bite of chicken, Jethro responded cautiously, "Somewhere means where, Son?"

"A concert," Tony answered, leaning towards his father.

"A concert?" Jethro clarified.

"Yes, a show- one that I really, really want to see next month," Tony elaborated.

"Just who sings in this concert that you really, really want to see?" Gibbs settled back in his chair and sipped carefully at his coffee.

"Springsteen, Dad," Tony practically bubbled with excitement as he provided the answer.

"Hmmm...who is she?" Jehtro took a bite of his salad.

"Springsteen is a he, Dad, not a she," Tony corrected. "He's Bruce Springsteen, the Boss, and he only plays for one night."

Gibbs lapsed into a reflective silence. Earning the concert because of a good school conference seemed too over valued. He had permitted Tony to attend a couple of concerts over the years, and he had usually granted permission because of good conduct at home. So, why would Tony assume his father would automatically refuse consent to this one?

"What's the catch, Tony?" He stood up to start cleaning the supper dishes and his son hurried out of his own chair and began to help.

Tony started loading the dishwasher before he turned an innocent face to his father. "Why do you think it has a catch?"

"I don't think, I know." Jethro turned and regarded him.


	2. Preparation Time

Preparation Time

Tony leaned against the counter and replied honestly. "Ok, well, I really, really want to get to this one. I am willing to do anything to go, Dad."

"You have evaded my question," Jethro pointed out reasonably, his blue eyes mirroring his suspicion.

Tony sighed in resignation and then moved to face his father. He put a hand on each of his dad's shoulders and answered, "Dad, please don't say no outright, or tonight. Please, please, please just take some time and think about it."

Gibbs shook his head warningly, "I feel my patience dwindling."

"Ok, the concert is next month, on a Wednesday night." Tony looked appealing at his parent.

Gibbs instantly understood the problem. "You want permission to attend a concert on a school night? What would make you think I would agree to..."

Tony interrupted him, "Dad, please don't answer tonight, ok? Just think about it. I know that it is a rule that I don't go out like that during school, and that it also means I would break my curfew. However, would you wait and see what happens at the conference? If I've been good, and you are happy with what my teachers say about my academics, I want you to just please consider letting me go." He smiled uncertainly at his father and then turned him loose.

Gibbs considered his response, "I don't really consider a conference strong enough motive to let you jeopardize two school days, the concert day itself, and the following one you'd be too exhausted to tackle." Then seeing his son's face begin to crumble, he sighed. "Ok, I will agree to think about it, but I will promise nothing further than that. I don't want you to get your hopes up that you get to go, because the rules you have exist for a reason."

Tony gave him one of his stunning smiles, gleaning a shard of hope from the reply. "Yes sir, and I love you!"

Gibbs laughed, and tousled his child's hair affectionately. They finished the kitchen quickly and then Tony tackled his homework without a reminder. He brought it to his father when he finished, and Gibbs checked it over as he did every school night, then matched the assignments to the ones listed in Tony's school agenda handbook. Having earned television for the night, the teen headed to the living room for "Magnum P.I." while his dad turned his attention to the basement and the boat he was building.

Tony had learned a painful lesson as a middle school student when he had cleverly (in his mind) started omitting recording all of his homework. Chronicling just enough so his dad did not get suspicious, he skipped listing several assignments over the next few days. One of his teachers, however, concerned that Tony's homework average had plummeted to a zero, phoned Gibbs at NCIS to notify him. Once his father yanked him over his lap and delivered a spanking for the deception, Tony never failed to copy down an assignment again.

In the basement Gibbs thought about Tony's request as he worked on the boat, analyzing the pros and cons of attending a concert in the middle of a school week. His instinct screamed to not even entertain the idea, but then another part of him acknowledged that Tony had been exceptionally well behaved the past several weeks. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The wise move would be to see what transpired at the conference.

When he emerged from the basement Tony had just started jogging down the stairs from his bedroom, and had already showered and put himself into his pajamas. Gibbs was visibly impressed at the sight. Usually it took three or four reminders to get him ready for bed.

Tony grinned when he saw his father. "I was coming to you, Dad. May I call Abuela and say good night?"

Gibbs nodded his assent, and Tony grabbed the phone and threw himself on the sofa to speak with Maria. Tony loved her deeply, and had been devastated when she made the decision to settle permanently in their Campeche, Mexico, home. No longer able to have her with him full time, he did the next best thing. He flew to her for extended visits several times a year, and stayed in contact during school with phone calls every week.

Jethro watched the play of emotions cross his son's face as he carried on his conversation in a mixture of English and Spanish. After a few minutes he seemed comforted at the exchange and finished the call by expressing his love for Maria and the fact that he missed her.

He lay on the sofa another minute and smiled at his father, "Thanks, Daddy- I wanted to tell her about my day, too."

"That's fine, Son. It's bedtime, now, though, so head on up."

Tony replaced the phone and then moved to hug his father, "Night, Dad."

Jethro bade him good night and watched him climb the stairs.

A couple of hours later he headed to bed himself, but stopped as he normally did, to check his child. Tony slept sprawled sideways across the bed, covers both bunched around him and on the floor. He straightened the covers and re-positioned the boy, who quickly snuggled back under the blanket his dad spread over him without waking.

Gibbs drove straight from NCIS to Tony's school and conference on Tuesday. An hour later he drove home thoughtfully, his mind reviewing Tony's progress report and the feedback he had received from the teen's teachers.


	3. Reckoning Time

Reckoning Time

Tony heard him enter and bolted from his bedroom to the landing, then jumped down the stairs to land with a flourish in the entry.

Gibbs smiled and pulled him over in a hug. "Hey, you, did you already eat supper?

Tony grinned and followed his dad into the kitchen. "I did. I saved you a slice of pizza, and the change from the twenty is on the counter. I will leave it right there in that spot where I put it, unless, of course, you would like me to take it."

His father couldn't help but laugh. "Go ahead and take it."

Tony snatched the money greedily and quickly shoved it into the pocket of his pants.

Gibbs started a fresh pot of coffee and pulled the remaining slice from the box. The fact that his child had consumed all but one piece of a large pizza did not surprise him. The boy could eat. Even as a toddler, he possessed a voracious appetite.

Tony gave his father a couple of minutes to unwind, then pounced.

"Dad, please don't make me suffer. What did my teachers say?" Tony yanked out a chair and sat down at the table, regarding his father nervously.

"Well, they all assured me that you had checked and double checked with them the past couple of days to determine what they would tell me about your behaviour."

"Good thinking, right? I wouldn't be a Jethro Gibbs son if I didn't know to anticipate." Tony licked his lips and grinned gleefully at his father.

"That it was. Anyway, you received rave reviews from your anatomy and physiology teacher. He said that while he'd been out those six weeks in September and October for surgery you actually taught the class at the substitute's request. He also told me you had done a superb job, and that students this semester have scored higher on those end of semester tests than they have ever done in his entire twenty year teaching career."

Tony jumped up and took a bow, then sat back down quickly and explained, "You know Ducky's been teaching me anatomy and physiology since I was a toddler, Dad. He used to put my booster seat in a chair and pull me up to the autopsy table."

Gibbs grinned. "I do know. I plan to share the teacher's comments with Ducky. He will be extremely proud. In addition, I heard roughly the same thing about your helping out the Spanish teacher's substitute."

"They all know I'm bilingual, Dad, and that my grandmother's Latina. The principal always sends me to help the subs," Tony elaborated.

"Your history teacher claims that she has never met a teen better mannered than you. To say that is impressive to me would be an understatement," Jethro relayed.

Tony responded jubilantly. "Touchdown! That one comment alone will earn me favours from Abuela my entire next visit. Make sure you share that with her, please, Dad."

Gibbs eyed him. "Don't you have any shame, Anthony?"

"No, I do not. I view this as an opportunity which has fallen into my lap, unexpected and unbidden. Sometimes Abuela proves stubborn about granting me permission for this or that. Someone complimenting my manners definitely will keep me in good graces with her, and I shall certainly milk that compliment. You know she views my manners as her crucial responsibility and duty in life." Tony smirked.

Jethro fell silent while he finished the last bite of pizza and swallowed a large gulp of coffee.

Impatient at the delay, Tony prodded him. "Daddy, don't stop there. What else did they tell you about my grades and my conduct?"

"Come here," Gibbs commanded, motioning him over to him. When Tony leaned towards him, he planted a kiss on his forehead.

The teen stepped back to regard his father seriously.

"Did you kiss me because you think you have the best son in the world, or did you kiss me 'cause you are going to give me a spanking later and you feel sorry for me?" Tony looked questioningly at his father.

"You are so silly." Gibbs pushed his chair back and continued the conference story. "I am satisfied with all of your grades, Tony. I want that Trig grade pulled up to an A, and your British Lit grade pulled up to an A, also, by report card time, though. However, other than those two, the rest of your marks are A's this year, and I am beyond proud of you. This is the grade report I have waited eleven years to see. You have outdone yourself this time, Son."

Tony genuinely looked pleased, and he smiled shyly at his father. "May I call Abuela and tell her that?"

Gibbs nodded, "Of course, but wait until later tonight. I want to finish talking to you first."

His son looked stricken and asked in a panicked voice. "Dad, did one of them say I'd been misbehaving in class?"

His father reassured him. "No, what they each relayed was that though you are too playful and spend too much time flirting with your female classmates, at no time are you ever disrespectful to them or of them."

Tony regarded him expectantly.

"We both know that disrespect ranks pretty high up on my list of what is going to earn you an unforgettable and unwelcome punishment."

"Dad, I am aware of that."

"I just wanted to point out the obvious. So, while they didn't hold you up as the exemplar of a well behaved student, they certainly had no real issues with your conduct." Jethro started to stretch, trying to alleviate a kink in his neck muscles.

"Then that means that everything sounds good, right?" Tony could barely contain his relief.

"Yes, I am more than pleased with what I heard tonight. You have made me very, very proud, Anthony."

Tony gave him a megawatt smile. "So, Daddy, now are you thinking about letting me go to the Springsteen concert?"

Jethro nodded his head. "Yes, actually, I am, and..."

"Please don't say no right now-" Tony interrupted, shutting his eyes in a squint.

"As I was trying to say, I believe you deserve to be handed a free night, an exception to the rules for one night. You earned it, Son. I am going to allow you to go to the concert."

Tony jumped out of his seat so fast in his excitement that he knocked over his chair. Grabbing his father he hugged him, then danced around the kitchen, swooping back to the table to right his chair.

Gibbs finally stopped laughing at his antics and said firmly, "Hey, get settled before you destroy the furniture."

Tony stopped twirling and answered simply, "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, Son. Now, go call your grandmamma and tell her about your good grades and your good teacher comments. Hearing all of that will make her night. Call me if she doesn't believe it and needs verification."

Tony bestowed another megawatt smile on his dad. "I will do that, my favourite father of all fathers in the whole, wide world. You know, tonight has turned into so much fun that I'm going to have to overcome my ingrained reluctance and start sending you to more parent conferences!"


End file.
